The present invention relates to an electric motor drive for a spindle of a spinning machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electric motor drive for a spindle rotatably supported in a bearing housing on the spindle bank of the spinning machine wherein a rotor is fixedly mounted on the spindle for driving by a stator mounted on the spindle bank.
The assignee of the present application is also the assignee of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,904,892 and 4,905,534, each of which is directed to an invention which relates to the invention of the present application.
In a conventional electric motor drive having a stator and a rotor, the efficiency of the motor is increased if the radial spacing between the rotor and the stator is decreased. Additionally, the efficiency of the motor is increased if the radial spacing between the rotor and the stator is maintained at a uniform value.